Bank Windows
by luvsbitca
Summary: All human banking AU smut. Derek is a bank manager and Stiles is an irate customer. Best way to solve the problem? Sex against a window!


**Title –** Bank Windows  
><strong>Author –<strong> Moonbeam  
><strong>Rating –<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Word Count –<strong>2233  
><strong>Summary –<strong> All human banking AU smut. Derek is a bank manager and Stiles is an irate customer. Best way to solve the problem? Sex against a window!  
><strong>Disclaimer –<strong> If I owned this show there would be more of it, lots lots more of it.  
><strong>Author's Notes –<strong> Blame lowlifetheory – it's all her fault. If someone would like to take the blame off her at some point feel free to throw me an idea.  
>Everything I know about banking I know from Mary Poppins and TV, so it's all horridly incorrect…do you care?<br>Also for Blooboy70 for having an awesome grandmother and making me laugh after my bad morning.

**Bank Windows**  
>by Moonbeam<p>

"I demand to see your manager!" Stiles said loudly to the young redheaded Irish woman, Mary, who was serving him.

"Oh…umm. Well Mr Hale is busy at the moment, I am sure if you give me a moment I'd be able to sort out the problem for you."

"Mr Stilinski," the other man on the complaint's desk ducked his head around the partition. "Come this way."

The woman watched them both walk away towards Mr Hale's office with a frown; they were not supposed to send anyone back to Mr Hale's office. It was the first thing she'd been told two days ago when they moved her to the complaint's desk.

Derek Hale was in the middle of a phone call with one of his colleagues when there was a knock on the door. Luckily he was on hold. "Come in."

One of the men from the complaints desk ducked his head in. "Mr Stilinski to see you Mr Hale."

The scowl on Mr Hale's face didn't change but he waved Mr Stilinski in. "Yes Jackson I'm still here. Now I need those papers by the end of the day. Yes I understand that. But I will have those papers by the end of the day or I will be coming to collect them tomorrow. Excellent, thank you Jackson. Goodbye."

Derek put the phone down and looked at Mr Stilinski sitting in the chair across from him. "Mr Stilinski how can I help you?"

"I am very annoyed about the service I received this morning." Mr Stilinski said looking Mr Hale in the eye.

Outside Mary looked up when her colleague came back.

"Mr Stilinski is on the board of directors, he comes in and complains about something every week or so, just take him straight back to Mr Hale's office unless he is actually in a meeting with someone."

"Oh, okay." Mary turned back to the next customer who came to her counter forgetting about the Mr Stilinski for the time being.

Back in Mr Hale's office Mr Stilinski looked at the bank manager with a raised eyebrow.

"Please tell me what occurred Mr Stilinski and I shall have it rectified immediately." Mr Hale said slowly used to this meeting and the fact it would be the smallest slight as always.

"I wasn't served quickly enough; one of your tellers left when I was at the front of the queue and chatted to another employee."

"I see, do you remember the name of the teller?"

"Of course. Jane."

"Jane, I will discuss this with her immediately. If there anything I can do to fix this please let me know."

Mr Stilinski smirked and looked around the room before his eyes lit up.

"Open the blinds please."

Derek stood and walked over to the window and with a long suffering sigh opened the blinds letting in the bright sunlight and allowing Derek to see the windows of the office buildings around him.

"Put your hands on the glass." Mr Stilinski said from just behind Derek making him twitch in surprise.

Derek followed his instructions.

"Excellent." Mr Stilinski pressed himself into Derek's back his arms sliding around the front of Derek's body one hand going down to press against the zipper of his pants. "Hard already. Good."

Derek pressed himself back into Mr Stilinski feeling the other man's erection pressing into the cleft of his backside.

Mr Stilinski massaged the blood engorged cock beneath his hand while he trailed his other hand up Derek's chest sliding under the electric blue tie before nosing Derek's head over so he could press an open mouthed kiss to the side of Derek's neck.

"Undo your pants Mr Hale." Mr Stilinski ordered pressing his teeth into the tendons on the side of Derek's neck and biting down.

Derek pulled his hands away from the glass in front of him and dropped them down to his belt undoing the buckle and then fumbling with the button below.

Mr Stilinski licked a line from Derek's shoulder up to the sensitive skin behind his ear laving it roughly making Derek moan and freeze his hands on the button.

Derek moaned and let his head fall back and to the side to rest on Mr Stilinski's shoulder.

"Button Mr Hale." Mr Stilinski reminded in a rough voice.

"Yes." Derek agreed roughly focussing on his fingers and the trickly button finally getting it undone and sliding his zip down. Mr Stilinski slid his hand straight in cupping Derek's hard cock though the thin fabric.

Mr Stilinski pulled his hips away from Derek letting gravity catch the trousers and puddle them around his ankles before pressing back in, his cock crowding into the tender heat of Derek's backside.

Derek rocked his hips back into Mr Stilinski's hardness. "Stop that Mr Hale."

Derek gritted his teeth and stopped rocking back trying to hold himself still.

"Your hands should be on the window Mr Hale."

Derek placed his hands on the window pane again and Mr Stilinski pressed on his back bending him over allowing his cock to press harder into the cleft of Derek's backside.

"Stay there Mr Hale." Mr Stilinski pulled away and gripped the two sides of Derek's underpants and pushing them down over Derek's enlarged cock causing it to slap up against Derek's abdomen.

Mr Stilinski undid his own pants and pulled a condom from his pocket ripping the foil and sliding it onto his hard cock. He dipped his hand back into his pocket and pulled the small tube of lube from within it before opening it and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers.

"I want to see your entrance Mr Hale."

Derek arched his back spreading his legs as far as the pants around his ankles would allow.

"Good." Mr Stilinski pressed his slicked fingers between the firm muscles of Derek's backside and trailed his fingers from his very entrance down to the tender skin of his perineum and back before thrusting a finger up into Derek with a quick flick of his wrist.

Derek grunted at the sudden intrusion and pushed back into Mr Stilinski's fingers.

"Fuck my finger Mr Hale." Mr Stilinski demanded keeping his hand steady while Derek moved his hips back and forth fucking himself on Mr Stilinski's finger.

"Are you ready for more Mr Hale?"

"Please." Derek begged, the last letter not out of his mouth before Mr Stilinski had ripped his finger from inside of Derek and pressed two in its place.

"You know what to do Mr Hale."

Derek moaned at the sudden stretching and pressed himself back onto the fingers, rolling his hips, never allowing Mr Stilinski's fingers to slip from him and pressed himself back trying to find the right angle but Mr Stilinski kept bending his fingers and keeping them from the bundle of nerves inside of Derek.

"Do you need more Mr Hale?"

"No." Derek moaned out. "Please just fuck me."

Mr Stilinski chuckled pulled his fingers out and pressed three in their place opening Derek up more quickly before he pulled his fingers from Derek and poured more lube on his cock before lining up and sliding up into Derek in one swift, sure stroke.

Derek closed his eyes tightly and shuddered at the sudden attack on his nerves.

With one tight hand wrapped around Derek's hip keeping him in place and one hand sliding beneath the crisp white fabric of his dress shirt to pinch Derek's nipples roughly in turn causing the man bent forward against the window to moan.

"Touch me please Mr Stilinski."

"No Mr Hale you will come from my cock inside of you and nothing else."

Derek's head dropped forward as Mr Stilinski rolled his hips up slamming into Derek's prostate with each thrust.

"I like fucking you Mr Hale."

Derek grunted at the harsh thrust that ended with a firm long lasting press into his prostate.

"You are delightfully tight."

Mr Stilinski rolled his hips in short thrusts pulling Derek back from the edge and making him whine.

"Every time I come in here to fuck you you seem to be tighter than you were the last time."

Mr Stilinski pulled back until nothing but his heavy head was inside of Derek and waited until the force of Derek attempting to impale himself on Mr Stilinski's cock was leaving bruises on the taunt skin of Derek's hip.

"You are so fucking eager for my cock aren't you Mr Hale."

Mr Stilinski let his grip loosen allowing Derek to slam back into his cock and let out a scream he attempted to cut off when Mr Stilinski's cock was buried inside of him completely.

"I bet you daydream about me coming in and fucking you open when you are doing your work."

Mr Stilinski pulled out until his head was again just inside of Derek again before pressing forward quickly. Derek tightened himself around Mr Stilinski both of them grunting loudly at the rough pressure on their nerves.

"You are going to be able to feel how hard I fucked you for the rest of the day Mr Hale."

Mr Stilinski let his body go, thrusting into Derek with hard, firm thrusts scrapping across his prostate and filling him with rolling hips. The thrusts becoming less controlled and even as Mr Stilinski felt the tightening of his balls and the heavy weight of his orgasm in the base of his back before he rolled up into Derek harshly eliciting a rough, throaty grunt as Derek came painting his chest and the window in front of him with his steady stream of come.

"Say my name Mr Hale."

"Stiles." Derek ground out as Mr Stilinski's hand came around the front of Derek again and he pulled the very last of Derek's orgasm from him body before Stiles came with a final hard thrust his head thumping down into the space between Derek's shoulder blades.

A long while later Derek lifted his head. "I am never going to be able to look out of this window again."

"You said that when I fucked you against your door and yet you walk through it every day." Stiles said kissing the skin over Derek's tattoo with an open mouth his breathing still harsh and uneven.

"Yes and my cock twitches every damned time."

"Good."

"I hope to God no one was looking out their windows as you fucked me."

"Really, I'm hoping they were. Maybe someone had a camera."

Derek's hole twitched around Stiles who grinned and pulled his spent cock from Derek.

Stiles dug a wet wipe from his pocket and cleaned himself and Derek up tying the condom into the soft wipe before pushing something into Derek while he was still pressed against the window.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked when he turned to see Stiles' wide grin.

"Present, you have a presentation at the board of director's meeting today don't you?"

"Stiles is that what I think it is?" Derek asked looking at Stiles with a raised eyebrow and a worried sheen to his eyes.

"Do you think it's a remote controlled vibrator?" Stiles grinned pulling his pants closed and doing them up.

"I can't use that during the meeting."

"You won't be, I have the remote." Stiles stuck his hand into his pocket and flicked a switched.

"Ohhhh." Derek groaned throwing one of his hands out to brace himself against the window behind him.

Stiles switched the vibrator off and grinned at Derek while he collected himself.

Derek caught his breath and looked at Stiles. "Fiduciary."

"What?" Stiles said with a frown.

"If I say fiduciary during the presentation you stop playing."

Stiles' grin spread wide and quick over his face. "Excellent."

"I'll see you at the meeting Mr Hale." Stiles said as he checked his suit in the mirror while Derek redressed quickly.

"Yes Mr Stilinski. I do hope we have solved your problem."

"For now I might have another problem when you get home from the director's meeting." Stiles ducked down and kissed Derek again his eyes and ring of green around his blown pupils. "Yes thank you Mr Hale."

Stiles stepped out of the room and walked briskly over to the complaints desk. "Hello, I do apologise for my behaviour before. Completely rude, I hope you have a lovely day." He said to the woman from before when she accepted with a smile he turned and walked from the bank whistling.

"Mr Stilinski is Mr Hale's boyfriend." Jane, a girl from the cashier desk said with a grin stopping next to Mary.

"What?"

"Oh none of us are supposed to know but I was walking past after Mr Stilinski had come in and complained about something before demanding to see Mr Hale and some of the noises coming from the office before they were muffled…hot."

"You mean…he complained and demanded to see Mr Hale so they could have sex in Mr Hale's office?"

"That is what we think." Jane said with a quick grin. "No one knows anything though. All conjecture."

"Why not just date and visit your partner at work?"

"Well Mr Stilinski is on the board and Mr Hale is the bank manager and probably they enjoy it."

"My last bank wasn't like this." Mary said.

"It's better right." Jane said with a laugh before moving back towards her desk.

**The End**

I can be convinced to write the meeting if you want to read it.


End file.
